A nice little 'talk'
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel finds out just exactly Castiel has been up too since his 'death' and least to say he's not a happy camper.


**Ok so I was listening to the song 'Daddy's Hands' and I couldn't help but think that song fit Cas and Gabe's relationship perfectly cause well I love Daddy!Gabriel! And I wouldn't think Gabriel would be ok with everything Cas has done, swallowing purgatory and carving a sigil on his chest just as examples. So naturally Gabriel finds out and he isn't happy. **

****Contains non-consensual spanking of a little brother by an older brother.****

* * *

From swallowing purgatory to carving a banishment sigil in his own chest, least to say Gabriel wasn't a very happy camper. He had thought he had raised Castiel better than that, but apparently not considering. He knew the young seraph was desperate but still, he could have asked for help. So sue him, he cared for the guy, he was still his baby brother. He expanded his grace in search of his little miscreant, it was time they had a little heart to heart.

* * *

With Cas back to normal now Team Freewill was at an all time low. A hunt they were working on, and they were still trying to find a way to stop the Apocalypse and were coming up empty-handed. They tried not to do too much since Cas was still a little out of it from using a lot of his angel mojo when he was trapped within his own banishment sigil and ended up sending himself somewhere new every couple of hours. But it had healed over, nothing more than a slight scab and a scar in some places. Dean had stopped at a motel for the night, he didn't want to drive through it and he didn't feel like sleeping in Baby. Sam didn't complain, they entered their room and the tall Winchester went to shower and came back out to do research on one of the beds.

Dean and Castiel had taken the seats at the small table and were in a conversation about what they might be on the trail of and if it was relevant. Cas was in the middle of saying something when he froze causing Dean to look up at him. Cas looked frightened if anything, maybe a little shocked.

"Cas whats wrong?"

"I feel-"

"CASTIEL!"

Dean jumped from his seat when out of no where Gabriel popped into their room. The archangel was looking uncharacteristically angry since the last time they'd seen him. Standing there staring at Cas with his hands on his hips. Dean was still in some type of shocked silence which he was pretty sure Gabriel's doing and Sam looked up from his spot on the bed. But the archangel ignored them, he had his focus on the nervous looking seraph.

"Castiel what have you got to say for yourself"

Cas looked around nervously. He knew that tone, he remembered it from when he was still a fledgling in Heaven and he did something really bad and Gabriel got mad and punished him. He couldn't sit right for days.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about brother"

"Really? So you didn't swallow purgatory, release the leviathans, or carve an angel banishment sigil in your own chest? And don't you dare lie to me either cause I'll know if you do"

Castiel looked down and tried to think of something to say. But Gabriel was right, even if he did 'lie' he would know. And that would only get him into more trouble than it was worth. Gabriel moved forward towards the wide-eyed seraph and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled him from the chair and back out to the middle of the room.

"Say goodbye to your friends Castiel. You and me need to have a little _talk _about your current decisions and lack of concern for their repercussions"

Castiel didn't say anything, he knew that they'd be gone before he got the chance. And he didn't dare say anything to Gabriel as he snapped them back to his apartment. He knew from experience that it was best not to talk to Gabriel when he was angry, it never ended well for him. Gabriel didn't say a word as he landed them in his bed room and spun around the seraph to land a sharp swat on his backside and then shove him towards the bed.

"You stay here, I'll come back to deal with your consequence in a minute. I can't deal right now. Oh and you might want to get in something more comfortable cause it will be the last time you feel that way for a long time and you won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I can promise you that"

Gabriel shut the door behind him and left Cas alone next to the silk cover bed. He knew he was really in for it. He may not be a fledgling, but he was still a youngling. He was only like 16 in angel years and that made Gabriel his guardian/caregiver still. He should have known the archangel would find out sooner or later. Castiel took Gabriel's advice and changed his clothes to something more comfortable and was left there dreading the moment the older angel would return. He was forced to wait a good fifteen minutes before Gabriel returned again. He didn't look as mad as before but that look of anger was still there. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him, Cas squirmed as he approached him and touched his forehead.

It was no longer Gabriel and a full-grown Castiel in his vessel, in the room stood the same Gabriel and a shorter, younger Castiel. Looking much like his actual age.

"I'm not angry at your vessel I'm angry at you and it wouldn't be fair if he had to deal with your punishment now would it?"

Gabriel didn't wait for a reply and grabbed his wrist to pull him off the bed and take his spot then pull the younger angel over his lap. Castiel's immediately instinct from being in the position before was to squirm and try to move. He knew what was going to happen and he never liked that feeling. But Gabriel held him there with a hand on the small of his back.

"The more you squirm the more your going to get it kid, you know that"

However when there's a hand that's resting on your bottom and you know you can't do anything to stop it your going to try to get away. Cas tensed as the hand lifted from his bottom and gave a whoosh as it came back down landing a sharp stinging swat on his butt. He yelped as the swats rained down on his bottom, memories of being a tiny fledgling and in this same exact position came to mind.

"I *Swat* didn't *Swat* think *Swat* I had *Swat* to do *Swat* this *Swat* Anymore *Swat*"

His butt was burning and Cas started to squirm again. Gabriel's hands were hard when they wanted to be and Castiel absolutely hated it. Tears came to his eyes as his butt burned more and the swats aimed for his sit spots. Gabriel stopped and reached under him to pull the hem of his sweats down with his underwear soon following them. A paddle formed in the elders hand and he didn't waste time in bringing it down with a sharp smack on his thighs and bottom. Tears streamed down the teens face every time it landed.

"Don't you *Smack* EVER *Smack* Do *Smack* something like *Smack* that again *Smack* Do *Smack* you *Smack* Understand *Smack* me *Smack*"

Castiel gave a watery reply as he sobbed over Gabriel's lap. His butt and thighs were on fire and there was nothing he could do to change that. He knew how much he had scared his older brother as his cries and pleas fell on deaf ears and smacks continued to powder his red-hot bottom. He sobbed and buried his face in his arms, left a sobbing teary mess over his older brothers lap and under that stupid paddle.

Gabriel stopped after a couple more smacks and let the paddle dissipate again. He rubbed a hand over Cas's back and the young angel muttered apologies through his tears. Gabriel gathered Castiel in his arms and held him tightly, running a hand through his dark hair. He hadn't had to do that since, well since Cas was at least 10 angel years old and it hurt every time he had to do it. Granted he was a laid back guy and not many things got to him, but when you come back from the 'dead' and find out your little youngling has done the things his little youngling had, well it makes some angry.

"Don't you ever do that again ok. I was terrified when I heard about you swallowing purgatory and the Leviathan."

"I-I'm sorry"

Gabriel leaned back against the cushioned head-board and ran a gentle hand through the dark hair and down Cas's back. Little Cassie was worn out and he could feel it. Cas yawned from under his chin and he couldn't help but smile.

"I know you are little Cassie. All is forgiven now, rest young one you need it"

Castiel nodded and buried himself back into Gabriel's grip. Comfortable to be in his normal body and able to simply lay there with his older brother and not have to worry about anything happening, to feel safe and protected. He felt a chin rest a top his head and he closed his eyes. He hated being spanked, but he didn't mind the after.

* * *

**And there you have it! Let me know what you thought! It's Fluffy I know!**


End file.
